She's Worth It
by lovepadfoot
Summary: 3:00 in the morning and Lily is having trouble sleeping. On her quest for some peace she runs into a disgruntled Sirius Black and somehow manages to win his approval as well as fix friendships. Some L/J and S/L friendship, Disclaimer: I'm far from being J.K Rowling. None of her characters belong to me, unfortunately.


**Hey y'all! Here's my take on the Sirius and Lily friendship! Some James and Lily hints too! Read and Review!**

* * *

_3:00 a.m_

I groaned. 3 bloody o'clock in the morning and I still couldn't get to sleep. Stupid Petunia, stupid, stupid Snape. The lot of them tormented my thoughts at night. I got out of bed, wrapping a silk robe around my tank top before grabbing my favourite novel and walking down to the common room.

Shockingly, the fire was still burning and a figure was sitting on the couch.

I sighed. "It's 3:00 in the morning." I said quietly walking towards the figure.

"I can see that." a familiar voice said.

My eyebrows furrowed before sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"Evans." he greeted.

"Black." I nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence in which Sirius was fiddling with his wand.

"Wow, I never thought Sirius Black would be a coward." I commented lightly.

"What?" he said snapping out of his revere.

"You heard me. You're sleeping down in the common room, instead of facing your mates. That's pretty cowardly." I pointed out.

"You don't know shit Evans!" he sneered.

"Oh don't I? You told Snape to go down to the Whomping Willow and he nearly got killed because of what was down there if Potter hadn't saved him." I recited dully.

He didn't say anything, just stared into the flames.

"And now, you and your mates aren't on speaking terms."

He snorted. "Why do you care, Evans?"

I chuckled. "I'm not the soulless bitch you think I am. All of you are spreading gloom through the whole school with your attitudes."

"Tell it to someone who cares. I'm perfectly happy." he responded mechanically.

"Sure you are. You're just as miserable as the rest of your gang. Try as they may, their group isn't complete without their idiot." I said lightly.

"Go to bed Evans."

I sighed. "They're your family." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"I have lasted without a family ever since I was a kid. I think I can last a couple more years." He shot back.

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Sirius." I said closing my eyes.

He eyes snapped to mine.

"You think you can last but you can't. You thrived in school didn't you? Just so you could be with your real family, those blokes up those steps. They're your family. You haven't gone a day without speaking to at least one of them, and now look. You're miserable." I pointed out, gesturing to the surly expression on his face.

He studied my face.

"How come you're so knowledgeable?" He asked his face expressionless.

"Mainly because the only family I have is my muggle sister who believes all magic folk are freaks." I muttered.

"What about you?"

"I think she said that it's an insult just to be related to me." I said shrugging.

"Ouch." He muttered dryly.

"I've learned to cope, just as you have. I just count the days until I'm back at Hogwarts."

"What happened to your parents?" he asked quietly.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, just the cracking of the fire. "My mother was murdered by Death Eaters in that large attack last spring and my father ran his car into a tree shortly after." I said my voice wavering slightly.

"I'm sorry." he said sounding sincere.

"S'not your fault. That's why I'm telling you to stop being such an idiot." I said wiping away a stray tear.

He raised one eyebrow.

"I always admired and envied your relationship between you and your mates. You had a family at home and at school, when I had both of those families taken away from me in the same year. I'm not telling you all this for you to pity me. Frankly if you do, I'll hex you. I'm telling you this because you made a mistake, but are you going to let that mistake take away your only family?" I asked scanning his face.

He sighed, defeated.

"They don't want anything to do with me." He mumbled hopelessly.

"Don't give up, you dunce. Five bloody years of fun and you're giving up on the rest? Don't be stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

I sighed. "You're alright, Evans."

"Is that code for 'thank you'" I asked fighting a smile.

"Mention it to anyone and I'll end you. It'll ruin my reputation" He said his lips twitching.

"Wouldn't want anyone to find out Sirius Black is a big softy under that hard exterior. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I asked, punching his arm lightly.

"Oh Lily, you've got so much to learn. A fake reputation is all a man has." He said letting out a chuckle.

Suddenly there was a small cough that made me jump. Sirius and I turned around noticing a stony faced James Potter.

"Potter." I greeted.

"Evans." He said coolly, not taking his eyes off Sirius.

Sirius looked at him warily, whereas James had an expressionless façade.

I shook my head. "Merlin, boys are idiots." I muttered before getting up.

"It's almost four in the morning, Evans." Potter said sternly.

"I can see that Potter."

Behind me Sirius snickered.

James didn't look fazed.

"Everyone makes mistakes Potter and sometimes people deserve a second chance. Aren't you the one reminded me of this fact everyday since third year?" I asked the black haired, bespectacled boy in front of me.

His hazel eyes flashed to my emerald ones and I smiled smugly. Sweet Irony. I thought pensively as I walked around his calculating figure and towards the girls' dormitory giving the men a chance to chat.

"Goodnight, Sirius." I called behind me. I needed some serious downtime. No pun intended of course.

* * *

What the red-head didn't know was that she was the reason the Marauders were laughing and talking with each other, as if nothing happened, a couple days later.

James stared at Lily Evans, laughing with her friends about one thing or the other.

"Mate, you did good." Sirius's voice interrupted.

"What?"

"Evans… she's….good for you. Don't give up so easily, yeah?" Sirius said grinning.

James stared at his friend bemusedly. "You never liked her before." He stated cautiously.

Sirius smiled at his best mate. "Things change."

"Why'd you change your mind?" James replied, shocked.

"Because she's worth it."

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue or leave it as a oneshot? Reviews make me Happy! **


End file.
